1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing services carried out on Internet by a server/client system using an image processor capable of reading information on Internet, and printing information displayed by reading, for example a printer capable of displaying information of World Wide Web (WWW) described in Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML).
2. Related Background Art
Information services using display data described in a markup language in compact HTML, HDML or the like have been carried out for potable terminals (mobile terminals) such as cellular phones.